Lord Golden Sunshine Child, His Royal Highness
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Adrien's hair has been heard. It's golden sunshine is now touching every corner of Paris. So, now, he's the new ruler in town since everyone refuses. Join Adrien as he tries to solve mysteries, stop people from calling him his esteemed title, and get out of this bad hair day! CrackFic!
1. Chapter 1: The Golden Sunshine Child

Adrien didn't know how he found himself walking the street with thousands upon thousands of people worshipping him. All he knew was that it wasn't his fault. Or even his fathers, he glanced at the said man, leading the crowd chanting,

"All Hail the Golden Sunshine Child!"

No, it most certainly wasn't his father.

Though he did have suspicions. He definitely knew that his hair was not supposed to glow as radiant as the sun. Mirrors almost blinded him. So, he was currently walking around the city with his city-size posse following his every move. Perhaps it was Hawkmoth behind this, or was he in the crowd too?

He stopped walking to ponder in consideration, was that possible? Was he affected too?

Gabriel stopped behind him and kneeled.

"what would you want us to do, my lord, Golden Sunshine Child, your royal highness?" He asked in a regal tone,

Adrien started snickering then laughing uncontrollably, almost forgetting to breathe. His father was a secretive man, but one thing he let everyone knew, he didn't take orders or take crap from anyone. Yet, here he was, looking at him like some god-hero.

"what ails you milord? One word and our foes will fall before us!" Gabriel promised valiantly,

Adrien wiped tears from his eyes, unable to stop chuckling. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea,

His conscience argued though. Commanding these people didn't feel right,

But this was for the good of Paris, and if this was Hawkmoth's work, he'll regret giving full control over these people… Or maybe it was his goddamn hair. It looked so perfectly innocent too…

"People of Paris! We will never have true peace until we eliminate all threats to this city! The biggest threat to this city is Hawkmoth himself! If the civilian identity of Hawkmoth is present, please step forward!" He commanded,

After a moment of pause, the most unlikely yet the most obvious person stepped forward.

Gabriel Agreste.

"it is true I did horrible things while I was Hawkmoth, but I am confident under your leadership, your royal highness, Golden Sunshine Child, I will repent for my sins in the fairest way possible. For this I am sure, and I swear my life on this oath," Gabriel announced,

Meanwhile, inside Adrien's bag, Plagg was extraordinarily confused. He had extremely sensitive hearing and heard what was going on. What the hell were they calling Adrien? Golden Sunshine Child?

Plagg decided this was the last straw, and phased out of the bag, making sure to stay invisible, but once he saw Adrien's head, more specifically, his hair, Plagg went with the other people and started chanting,

"All Hail the Golden Sunshine Child!"

Adrien sighed in exasperation, and started to talk,

"you people will not address me as Golden Sunshine Child, or any of my other titles, this is a direct order, okay?" It was then Adrien decided he was not good at this leader rubbish,

People protested immediately, saying he 'earned' his titles, though in a few moments, Adrien declared it again, and people stopped.

He turned to Plagg and said,

"where would I find someone that can fix any magical issue Plagg?"

"I will give this information if my right to call you by your chosen titles is reinstated for me," Plagg droned regally,

Adrien sighed,

' _sly little bugger even when hypnotised'_

"fine, now where would I find this person?"

"this way, your royal highness,"

"make sure my father doesn't escape," he added to the rest of the small army,

To his annoyance however, the crowd started following him. To his shock he saw some of his classmates he hadn't noticed before, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Kim, Chloe, Alix and more,

Adrien shook his head and followed Plagg,

After arriving at a masseuse, he knocked and before Fu could open the door, Adrien called,

"don't look at me when you open the door!"

The door then clicked open and Fu was facing the other direction,

Adrien was extremely relieved. But then Fu kneeled in the opposite direction,

"how may I serve you master?"

Adrien screamed internally, his Golden Sunshine-ness knew no bounds.

Adrien then decided to take a different approach.

"how would you cure an ailment that appeared overnight where your hair started glowing and everyone started getting hypnotised and following your command, they are also calling you Golden Sunshine Child,"

Fu turned around and looked at Adrien, and spoke,

"that is an easy question. You see, your royal highness, there are kwamis that are above Tikki and Plagg in power but they are not of this realm. You see, when they sense a pure, innocent child has been subjugated to laborious tasks that he should not do. The Kwamis give that person the ultimate power. Golden Sunshine. But no person has ever been even close to this level of innocence before so nobody knows if this legend is true," Fu answered,

Adrien stared astonished,

"is there any way to break this power or at least control it so people aren't hypnotised?"

"There is said to be only one way to break this power, you must consult the Kwamis themselves, Plagg can commence the ritual, is this your wish, milord?"

"Yes, Master Fu, thank you," Adrien replied,

Fu poured water in a bowl and Plagg started to chant in a strange language. Suddenly the water lit up and Plagg said,

"they are here, you can ask any question, your royal highness,"

"thank you Plagg," Adrien said sincerely, then Adrien cleared his throat and spoke,

"uhh, hey, if you're responsible for this whole Golden Sunshine Child thing, can you please turn it off? It isn't right,

Words started to appear,

' _We will not relent until our goal is complete,_

 _Until it is fulfilled, the power shall hold still,_

 _You, alone Adrien, can complete, this goal'_

"What is your goal?" Adrien asked, bewildered,

One word then appeared in the bowl,

' _#LetAdrienEat2k16'_

 **Author's Note: Another wild plot bunny dealt with! It's so good to be writing again! My computer broke and then miraculously came back to life when I was starting to consider taking it to get it fixed.**

 **Red Spots and Green Paws will be updated next in the next week or two. (At least I hope so,)**

 **Also, I don't own #LetAdrienEat2k16!**

 **With nothing else to say, I'll sign off!**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Cinnamon Rolls

It was a thing.

Of course, it was a thing.

The ritual ended abruptly after the final message left by the mystery kwami gods. (Plagg and the old guy wouldn't tell him anything else, because they honestly did not know any more about the mystical kwamis) and Adrien went on a quest to find out just what #LetAdrienEat2k16 was.

His sunshine minions didn't know anything, so he took to the internet.

#LetAdrienEat2k16 was a movement that thought he was underfed and needed lots of biscuits and treats. While it wasn't insanely popular, it had a decent following on Tumblr and other social media.

Again, of course, it was a thing.

After days of trying to figure out a plan, the temptation got to him (and the whole minion thing was kinda getting old and annoying) and went to Marinette's bakery, his favourite.

After inspecting the stale treats, Marinette, and her mother and father came through their doors in a zombie-like state, and Marinette spoke,

"Y-your- I mean A-Adrien, would you like u-us to make you something?"

Huh, she retained her stammering thing even while hypnotised, it was weird though, it was like having only half of Marinette with him.

"May I ask you why you stammer at me, but with nobody else?"

"Because, I have a crush on you, your highness, and I feel lightheaded when I'm with you."

Whoa, he never expected that was the reason. Marinette had a crush on him?

"Uh, ok. Um, I'll take you up on that offer of the desserts, just not too much, so nothing goes to waste,"

"of course, master,"

They all got to work, and the most peculiar thing happened.

A red flying thing was staring at him, with a tell-tale glazed expression.

"What would you like me to do, your royal highness?"

"Uh, are you a kwami?"

"Yes, master, I help Marinette transform into Ladybug,"

"Wait, wha- really?"

"I would never lie to you, master."

This was the weirdest day, yet the one that held the most revelations.

Marinette had a crush on him, Marinette was also Ladybug, his own father was Hawkmoth. The list keeps going.

"Uh, ask Marinette, she would know what you should do," Adrien eventually said,

The Ladybug kwami flew off int the kitchen. Adrien sat down in a nearby chair.

Then, a man burst in, sporting a goatee and a rugged street jacket.

"You lot are pathetic; his highness requires sustenance right this minute! Faster!"

Adrien then stood up and looked at the man with a slight glare,

"They are doing the best they can, with the amount of notice they got from my command. I would suggest you get off their back and mind your own business!"

Instantly, the man went down on his knees and started to beg,

"I apologise, your highness. I will willingly accept any punishment you see fit,"

Adrien's eyes widened, and he started to stammer,

"Uh, pl-please don't do that, I just asked you to stop being mean, not to be punished. Uh, I'm sure though, if you've committed any crimes that would get you thrown in jail, go wait in a cell in the police station,"

"Yes, master!"

The man ran out before Adrien could say another word.

"It's ready, your highness!"

Tom, Sabine and Marinette came out with a fresh plate of all sorts of sweets and delicious desserts.

There was only one problem.

"why are they all cinnamon based?"

Marinette spoke up, "because cinnamon is the only food sweet and pure enough to be fit for your consumption, for you are The Golden Sunshine Child, as sweet and innocent as a cinnamon roll! Your sweetness is unmatched, your-"

"Okay, alright. Thank you, Marinette, you flatter me" Adrien interrupted, blushing,

Then he partook in the mountain of food, he had never had such a feast of sweetness in his life. When finished, he sat back and groaned, he was so full!

His hair suddenly flashed, and everything went white.

The next thing he knew, he was floating in a white abyss.

"Adrien Agreste, The first Golden Sunshine Child. It is an honour to meet you" the abyss itself seemed to speak to him, it sounded feminine.

"Are you the one that did this to my hair?" Adrien replied,

"Yes and no. The laws of the universe work in mysterious ways, and it compelled me to compensate such taint on your innocence,"

"Taint? What are you talking about?"

"Your mother disappearing, your father becoming Hawkmoth. Destiny itself has called you unlucky, the ring you wear evidence on that, and the title and powers of the Golden Sunshine Child were the only compensation that would make up for what has transpired against you,"

"I did what you wanted me to do, can I stop people following me like zombies now?"

The abyss laughed, a booming noise that surrounded him, "They will stop, however, should you need the power of the Golden Sunshine ever again, you only need but say 'I want to exercise my title, rights and powers as the Golden Sunshine Child'"

Adrien smiled and nodded, "thank you for your help, uh, do you have a name?"

"Yes, but my name is much too long, you may call me Diane."

"Okay then, thank you for your help, Diane."

His hair flashed again, and he landed on his bed.

'How did I get here?'

His phone dinged with a live stream from the Ladyblog.

"Hey blog viewers, so the weirdest thing happened, I was hanging out with some friends of mine, and I saw a bright golden light, and now I'm here with all these other people! Was it an akuma or something else, stay tuned!"

Adrien chuckled slightly, the genuine confusion on Alya's face.

With a full belly and the experience of being a king for a time with him, he walked out of his room.


End file.
